drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BenDingo/Which Raposa are you?
Roll up, Roll up! As BenDingo proudly presents: The Which Raposa are you quiz! This is the one for Drawn to Life, there is one for the Next chapter coming soon! Just answer these questions and count the results at the end! (Note that Mike is not included in this quiz as he is a human.) 1. Wilfre has just torn up the pages to the book of life and darkness has started to appear! How do you feel? A: Oh dear! We need the Creator he will always help us! B: Hmm... To stop Wilfre... What an adventure that would be! C: Oh no, we must help the villagers! D: ... E: Good, All that power should belong to him... F: This Wilfre is a major security threat we must stop him! G: Darkness, I have good night vision, This gives me an advantage to do whatever I want... H: Oh no, this may affect my customer count! I: Yargh... He's more of a troublemaker than me... A competition is afoot... J: This does not concern me... Wilfre's arrogance will stop him... K: Time for a festival to take everyone's mind of it! L: Darkness? How will I see the beautiful stars? M: We best get harvesting! We need food to last us at this terrible time! N: We must eat! Food gives uz Ze energy! O: Let someone else deal with Wilfre... I'm busy! P: Gotta be honest... Feelin' pretty terrified. Q: I hope my Family are okay! R: Ohdearthisisbadsoi'msad! S: Vlaaah! This will surely affect me! I must avoid it! T: I'll stand guard on my friends! U: I can't do anything I don't want to get hurt! V: Someone hug me!!! 2. Which of these foods/drinks sounds tastiest? A: Banya muffins! B: Banya Bread! C: Banya Pie! D: ... E: Anything, as long as don't have to share it... F: Donuts! G: Hmmm... What he has looks quite nice... I'll steal it, why pay for food? H: Mayonaise... It goes with everything! I: Fish! J: Salad... K: Deep fried Banana and peanutbutter sandwich! L: Grapes! M: Anything homegrown. N: Zi will eat anyzing! As long as I can share it! O: Heh! I guess wild pickings like berries or hunted Baki meat... I'm adventurous! P: Popcorn!!! Lots and lots of it! Q: Sunday roast! R: AnythingIcanfindthatlookstasty! S: Tovato Juice! (Seriously, what did you expect?) T: Black Coffee... U: A light healthy meal, muesli, fruits etc... V: Cwupcakes!! 3. The Mayor has sadly just passed away... Share your thoughts of him... A: He was the best leader ever! No one will ever match him... B: Aw... Rapo I will miss him... I guess it's best we move on! C: Heartbroken at this loss... Quite literally.... D: ...! E: Excellent! That gives me a chance to be in command! F: Security must be tightend in his honour... G: I will do some nice things in honour him... Then I'll go back to my old self... H: Oh dear poor Mayor! I: YAAARGGHH! Why him? J: I wish to be alone... K: Let's party in memory of him... It's what he would have wanted. L: That man was wonderful... I hope he has a nice afterlife... M: He was a fine Rapo... N: Oh no! I must prepare a feast in his honour... O: Poor guy... But time goes on! P: I must eat... Food eases the pain of loss... Q: Tonight we feast in memory of him!!! R: Iamsad! S: I veel as though I have lost a friend... I didn't know him that well. T: No! This is my fault! I shall protect the next mayor with my life! U: My diagnosis was correct... I feel bad, I wish I had helped him... V: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! 4. Your trapped! What do you do? A: Call for help from a higher power! B: Try and find a clever way out... C: Think on how I was trapped and teach others to not be trapped in th same way once I am free... D: ...!!! E: Destroy whatever is trapping me! F: Look for a key, there is always a key! G: Wait for my sentence to be over... H: Wait for help whilst I regret my past 7 desicions... I: Think about gettin' the scurvy dog what trapped me ere! J: Meditate... I have time to spare... K: Write a song while I wait for a rescuer! L: Observe the cage carefully... There must be a way out! M: Shake the cage repeatedly! N: Zomeone will save me I must wait... O: There's always a way out, I just have to crack the code... This has happened to me before! P: Look for nearby food! Q: Eat the lunch I packed earlier! R:Trytobreakoutalltrapscanbebrokenwithstrength! S: Scream!!!! T: Call my friends and get them to help me! U: Check for any wounds I received in the trapping process and keep them bandaged... V: Cry! 5. Its a nice sunny day outside! What do you do? A: Go to the secret beach alone... B: Look for adventure! C: Take a walk. D: ...? ..., ...! E: Whilst everyone is distracted... I shall work on my plans... F: Secure the area... Keep everyone safe and happy. G: Investigate items dropped by tourist... H: Open up a lemonade stand! I: Go treasure huntin' J: Stay indoors... I do not like the hot weather... K: Look for inspiration... L: Try and observe the sun... Ow my eyes! M: Get workin' outdoors! N: Have a Barbecue! O: Explore! P: Go fruit picking! Q: Have a picnic! R: Sitonarock! S: Seek shelter from the hot sun! T: Look for and stop trouble makers! U: Put on suncream the sun can be very damaging to the skin! V: Play outside! 6. What do your friends like best about you? A: You are efficient and have big dreams! B: You are always taking them on grand adventures. C: You are a reliable leader, someone to turn to in a crisis. D:...! ...? (You are a good listener...). E: You are powerful and they could not survive without you... F: You keep them safe and happy! G: You always bring them great gifts... H: You give them a discount! I: Ye gives 'em a fair share o' yer treasure! J: They may like me they may not... It is their choice... K: You write songs about them. L: You teach them wonderful new things M: You keep 'em busy. N: Zou are a good cook! O: You let them join in anything your doing! P: You bond mostly over our favourite foods! Q: You share everything you own. R: Youarekookyandquirkyandabundleoffunenergytobearound!!! S: You are very good at pretending. T: You warn them of infiltrators... U: You keep them healthy. V: Woo bond because woo have similar intewests! 7. How would you react if a close friend betrayed you? A: How could they do this? B: I would disbelieve them, I have terrific judge of character how could I be wrong? C: I would lose all faith in them... D: ...! E: How dare they!!! I would never want to see them again!! F: I would Prosecute them! G: I would take something of theirs that was precious... They did the same to me! H: I would be very confused... And possibly blame myself! I: I'd make 'em walk de plank! J: They would have a reason for this... I would find out the reason and forgive them... K: Write a song about how mean they are. L: Read about psychology and how people change... M: I give 'em some dirty work to do! N: Zi Would burn all zeir Banya orders!!! O: Leave them alone... They ain't worth my time no more... P: Give them smaller portions! Q: Eat all their favourite foods! R: Iwouldgetverysad... S: I vould make them pay! T: Declare them a threat! U: Not help them next time they needed me! V: I would try and make them feel bad! Final. Which of these is your favourite song in Drawn to Life? A: Mari and Jowee! B: The Rapo song! C: The End! D:... (Frostwind) E: Shadow showdown! By far! F: Forest 2! G: Mere thief! H: Isaac's Shop! I: Yargh! J: I always mute the sound... K: All of them!!! L: A Rocket!! M: Farmin' N: Festival! O: Beach 2! P: City 1! Q: Dark cave! R: Snowfightsongitisthebestbecauseitissocheeryandhappy! S: Ooh! Wilfre! T: City Funk! U: Trouble! V: Snowy World! Who are you? Mostly A's: You are Mari! Mostly B's: You are Jowee! Mostly C's: You are the Mayor! Mostly D's: You are Heather! Mostly E's: You are Wilfre! Mostly F's: You are Cricket! Mostly G's: You are Zsasha! Mostly H's: You are Isaac! Mostly I's: You are Pirate Beard! Mostly J's: You are Samuel! Mostly K's: You are NavyJ! Mostly L's: You are Galileo! Mostly M's: You are Farmer Brown! Mostly N's: You are Cookie! Mostly O's: You are Indee! Mostly P's: You are Bubba! Mostly Q's: You are Tubba! Mostly R's: You are Crazy Barks! Mostly S's: You are Count Choco! Mostly T's: You are Unagi? Mostly U's: You are Dr. Cure! Mostly V's You are Cindi! If you are a mixture, put in the comments that you are Dr. Brown, Unacindi, Count Barks etc! Category:Blog posts